Best Summer EVER!
by BoomThatGirl1D
Summary: Demi, Madison, Allie, Ellie and Kayleigh are in for the summer of their lifes, after meeting one direction in London at a book signing. New friendships start, and a few romances spark. R&R.
1. we're going to see one direction!

* Madison's P.O.V*

"OMG! Were going to see ONE DIRECTION tomorrow!" screamed my best friend Demi.

I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Madison, I'm 16 years old and totally obsessed with One Direction. I have blonde hair, blue eyes. My hair is normally always down and my side fringe french platted. I'm always having fun with my four other bestfriends, Demi, Kayleigh, Ellie and Allie. I'm insanely crazy around them, but around new people I can barely even talk without a stutter.

Demi loves Niall, Kayleigh loves Harry, Ellie loves Liam, Allie loves Louis and me? Well I love Zayn. One Direction are doing a signing tomorrow In West-Field Shopping Center in London, about one hour away from my house. We managed to get tickets at last minute by winning twitter competition the boys held.

All the girls are staying at mine tonight, and my mam and dad are going on holiday to Spain for a week at lunch time so, me and the girlies are staying at mine for the whole week as its the summer vacation. Demi is the only one here at the moment as she lives next door and mam hasn't left yet.

"Mam, when are you leaving?" I yelled down the stairs.

"Just now, darling. Be good, I've left you £500 for the week, to get food, ect." She replied.

No were not rich or anything, just wealthy. I left Demi laying on my bed on her twitter, HARRYSBOOHBEAR and I ran downstairs to wave off my mum.

Once I waved her off, I got Demi to text all of the girls and tell them to come over.

This is going to be one hell of a week.

Parts:

Demi - HARRYSBOOHBEAR.

Madison - 1D_infect1on.

Kayleigh - JdBkaaaaatj.

Ellie - ArmyLiamPayne.

Allie - hazzaskitteh (you didn't tell me your name, so i made it up. Sorry!)

I am thinking of making this a real story, i liked writing this! xx


	2. Party is just starting

*Kayleighs P.O.V*

Hey, my name's Kayleigh, I'm 16 years old, and madly in love with One Direction, especially Harry. I have brown shoulder length hair, side fringe, freckles and sapphire eyes.

Demi just texted me, and told me to make my way to Maddie's house, so I gathered my pyjamas (the ones with cats over them.); my laptop, my selection of clothes that I might be wearing to the signing tomorrow, my toothbrush, tooth paste, flannel, make-up, hair-straighteners and hair curlers, put them all in a small suitcase that I normally take to Madison's house and then put my Blackberry, and the charger in my Pauls Boutique bag.

"I'm going now mam, can i have a fiver, i don't get paid till later." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Of course. When will you be back?" My mam asked me. She walked over to her purse and pulled out a tenner.

"I haven't a clue mam, I will come home tomorrow if i plan on staying at Maddie's longer. Aw! Cheers mam!" I replied, whilst pulling her into a hug.

She walked me to the door, kissed my cheek and said "Be good, and call if you need anything. Love you." I smiled, waved and nodded.

HERE I COME DEMI AND MADDIE!

*Demi's P.O.V*

"Lets get this party started!" I yelled at the top of my voice. One whole week with no parents, just me and my bestfriends. My parents are going on holiday with Madison's mam and dad, so Maddie and myself are kinda staying between both our houses.

I'm Demi, I'm 17, but only just. I have long brown curly hair, a full fringe and blue eyes. But the thing about my eyes is that they change colour, like one minute they're blue, the next minute they're grey. Like all my bestfriends I'm extremely dedicated to One Direction, especially the Irish god, Niall Horan.

"YEAH BUDDAAYY!" Madison yelled, I chucked and put the Up All Night CD on and turned it up.

We were dancing around the room like manics, but then we heard laughing at the door, and we saw Ellie, Kayleigh and Allie, but Allie was holding a camera.

"ARLENE, please dont say you recorded that?" I begged.

"Nooooo," she told me, very unconvincingly. She quickly sent it to her phone, deleted to video off her camera and handed it to me. I sighed and hugged all the girls.

This. Is. Going. To. Be. The. BEST! Week. EVER!

Parts;

Madison - 1D_infect1on

Arlene (Allie)- hazzaskitteh

Demi - HARRYSBOOHBEAR

Kayleigh - JdBkaaaaatj

Ellie - LiamPaynerArmy

**Thankyou for the reviews, the more you review, the quicker i update!xxx**


	3. Just Best Friends

*Arleens P.O.V*

Thank-god she forgot about the video, because, I tweeted it to Niall and Louis. Oh yeah, I'm Arleen, 17 years old, and 100% dedicated to One Direction.

I have dark brown hair, curly, with a side fringe. Me and Demi look a lot alike, although I have hazel eyes. Some people mistake us from twins, when were just best friends.

*30minutes earlier*

I can't choose between a dress or purple skinny's. I might just wear shorts and my red vans.

I pulled out my red 'Carrots and Louis = COUIS!' top and my denim shorts, changed into them and put my red vans on. Having already packed I left my mam a note and walked to Ellie's.

My mams at work, I'm a only child, I haven't a clue who my dad is, so I spend most my time with Ellie's family. She only lives about two blocks away from me, so its about a five minute walk, but for me with a small suitcase, and my slowness it takes about 15minutes.

I slowly reached Ellie's house, and knocked on the door, her mum was probably working, and her older brother, Ross, asleep still. So the only person who would answer is Ellie.

Ellie has short blonde hair, a full fringe and blue eyes. She normally wears flowery tops and shirts, but to be casual she wears boyfriend jumpers and jeans. I think Ellie is gorgeous, but she wouldn't say so herself. I rarely ever see Ellie in trainers, unless she's going to the dance studio, she always wears Vans, Converse or heels.

When Ellie opens the door, she has a massive suit case and 10 cans of red bull. I laugh and she grins at me. I put 5 cans in my bag, and she puts 5 in hers.

"Why have you got a massive suit case, babe?" I question her, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm going to stay at Maddie's for the week, then mam and George are going on holiday for two weeks to Australia to see nana Joe, and Ross is going to Magaluf with two of his mates for a week. Therefore all you can come stay with me. Yeah?" She said in nearly all one breath. I laughed even more and nodded. Then we set off.

*Present Time*

*Ellie's P.O.V*

Oh my actual lord, I've never seen such funny dancing, they were proper hand banging and shit, 'cuse my french. We were all on the floor rolling around like dopes, even Demi and Maddie.

Once everyone had calmed down, we decided on going down to superdrug to get some face masks and stuff like that. Once we had done that, we all went into the massive ASDA and brought as much food and red bull than anything, once we had paid it came to £50 so we all put in a tenner.

We had a long walk home so we decided to do some dance dares, I had to go first, so I went up behind a middle aged man and started doing so really funkaay moves, he turned round so I pretended that I was waving, the girls were laughing so much. Next it was Allie, she went up behind a young woman and started to hand jive, them woman turned round and Allie pretending to be brushing dirty off her leg. Next up was Madison, she did the sprinkler and whacked the man in the head, we quickly pegged it and started laughing as soon as we go to Madisons.

Were going to have so much fun!

Parts;

Arleen - hazzaskitteh

Ellie - LiamPaynerArmy

Demi - HARRYSBOOHBEAR

Kayleigh - JdBkaaaaatj

Madison - 1D_infect1on


End file.
